Embodiments of the disclosed technology relates to a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) and a manufacturing method and a driving method thereof.
A Liquid crystal panel comprises a color filter substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the two substrates. A transparent electrode is provided on the color filter substrate and a pixel electrode for each pixel unit is provided on the array substrate. The voltage difference formed between the transparent electrode and the pixel electrode can drive liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to deflect.
FIG. 1a shows one mode of arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in a conventional technology, and FIG. 1b shows another mode of arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in another conventional technology. FIGS. 1a and 1b show the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in a TN-type liquid crystal display. The voltage difference formed between the transparent electrode on the color filter substrate and the pixel electrode on the array substrate is referred to as “VLC.” When VLC is zero, under the action of alignment layers, the liquid crystal molecules close to the alignment layers are arranged in the rubbing direction. The rubbing direction of alignment layer on the color filter substrate presents an angle of 90 degree with respect to the rubbing direction of the alignment layer on the array substrate. Therefore, the liquid crystal molecules are arranged on the color filter substrate and the array substrate spirally, as shown in FIG. 1a. At this time, the liquid crystal panel displays a white picture. When VLC is not zero, the liquid crystal molecules deflect under the action of VLC, as shown in FIG. 1b. At this time, the liquid crystal panel displays a black picture.
During the liquid crystal panel is changed from a black picture (i.e., lowest grey scale) to a white picture (i.e., highest grey scale), the light transmission ratio of the liquid crystal layer rises from 10% to 90%. This period of time is referred to as rise time (Ton). During the liquid crystal panel is changed from a white picture to a black picture, the light transmission ratio falls from 90% to 10%. This period of time is referred to as fall time (Toff). The response time of the liquid crystal panel is the sum of Ton and Toff. FIG. 2 is a relationship view between the rise time and fall time and the light transmission ratio in a conventional technology, in which the x-coordinate is time “t” and the y-coordinate is transmission ratio “Tr.”
For a liquid crystal panel, in theory, short response time is better. However, in actual applications, the liquid crystal panel usually has relatively long response time due to the impact of many factors, such as rotation viscosity, elasticity coefficient, thickness, temperature and driving means etc. If the response time is significantly long, the effect of display would be impacted severely.